


Halfdan's Girl

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [47]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Reader
Series: Vikings [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 4





	Halfdan's Girl

You knew Halfdan wasn’t the kind of guy to come home with flowers and chocolates. You even felt a little silly wanting such things. A romantic at heart, no matter how much you convinced yourself today was just like any other day, you still wanted it to be special. 

You busy yourself doing things around the house and making a meal. Seeing as you were off this weekend, there wasn’t much to do. Halfdan was at work at the bike shop, he would be home soon. 

You and Halfdan have been dating for months now. He wasn’t an easy many to get close to, but somehow, you did it. 

With Halfdan, what you see is what you get. He was pretty much the same as the first time you met. Just now, his little signs of affection happened more often, in private of course. 

Keeping you close, caressing the back of your neck, making sure you had lunch ready for work...these were just some of the ways Halfdan showed his love. You still smile thinking about the first time he cuddled up next to you in bed. 

It started with the way he would inch closer and closer to you in bed. Then the glorious day came, Halfdan finally pulled you into his arms and you’ve slept that way ever since. 

After eating a late lunch, you head into your second bedroom to try to work on an art project. After about an hour, you can’t really commit to anything and decide to come back to it later. 

When you make your way down the hall, the key turns in the lock and Halfdan soon steps in. He looks so handsome with his fresh haircut and leather jacket. 

You greet him with a kiss. When the kiss breaks, he rests his hand on your lower back and guides you into the kitchen. Once inside, he kisses the side of your head, then makes his way to the fridge. 

“Do you have time off?” He asks, his voice a little muffled by the fact he’s half buried inside the fridge looking for something. 

You slip into a stool and watch him, “yeah. Plenty.” 

“Good,” he grabs some left overs and opens the top. With his hands, he scoops some up and eats it. He continues to talk with a full mouth, “you’ll need it. Where do you want to go first?” 

He uses his free hand to dig in his pocket and places his phone on the counter. Halfdan pulls up a list and slides the phone over to you. 

To your surprise, it's a list of places you’ve wanted to go. You didn’t even know he was keeping track of that. 

With a wide grin, you look up at him. His brown eyes watch you with adoration as he swallows his food. 

“Halfdan!” 

Halfdan smirks, “go on, pick.” He leans over the counter and kisses you. You rest your hands on his cheeks and hold him in place a little longer. 

“This is the best gift!” You coo. 

“Anything for my girl.” He winks, you release your hands from his cheeks. 

Halfdan starts to dive back into the cold food and you take the container away from him, “Stop eating that cold. Go, relax. I’ll heat it up.” 

With a devious little chuckle, Halfdan slaps your ass as he heads out of the kitchen.


End file.
